


Crush

by justreallybored



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreallybored/pseuds/justreallybored
Summary: Vito's got a crush on Henry, and doesn't know how to deal with it. Henry starts to wonder what's up with him and goes  to find out himself.
Relationships: Vito Scaletta/Henry Tomasino
Kudos: 22





	Crush

It was like any other day they would end up doing some job, and as always it went well enough aside from a usual gunfight that would happen. But nonetheless it went well, but except for earlier when Vito just wanted to talk about something that's been on his mind for quite awhile. Which didn't end well, why? He won't admit it, but he does have feelings towards someone. He was trying to talk to Joe about it but he wouldn't listen, which resorted to him talking to someone he really didn't want to speak with. Which was Henry. He almost gave himself away when he was talking with him, but he soon got defensive and didn't want to talk about it anymore.   
And that resulted in Vito snapping at him and giving him the same attitude, which he's been giving him for quite awhile now. And Vito just made Henry confused, and also a little fed up. Also asking himself if he did anything? Say anything? He doesn't know. And after they were done they're job they find a car that's not completely ruined. And top it all off it was quiet, well, almost. Joe was still telling a few jokes here and there and lighten up the mood for the three of them. But Vito never said anything, except for a simple reply, that's it and Joe was actually wondering why? 

He does remember seeing his friends a little ticked off today, so, he wondered what happened that made these two so damn quiet? Especially Vito. "Hey, why don't we go have a few drinks later? I'll buy 'em." Joe asks giving a smile "uh, another time. My sister is gonna come by today." Vito says as he was driving. "Alright...Henry how 'bout you? You up for it?" Joe asks "sure, need one anyways." Henry says, after he lit up a cigarette, exhaling it afterwards. Vito couldn't help but steal a little glance at Henry, then focusing back on the road. And another thing Henry noticed was Vito looking at him a few times today, and Vito thought he didn't notice but he did, and top it all off he is just making him fucking confused. And he is still waiting for Vito to tell him, but he can only wait so long and what Henry told him after the whole thing still lingered in his head "Fine…but when you have the balls to actually talk about this. I'll be waiting." but like he'd ever tell him, he rather die than tell Henry. Henry also thought about it too, then getting an idea, but it'll have to wait until later. Another quiet ride later they arrived at the Falcon, got their money and left. 

And as Vito left, Henry watched him "Joe, what time are we having drinks?" Joe shrugs "seven…why?" "I'll meet you later, I gotta take care of something." Joe was confused, but he didn't want to bother "sure, see you then." Joe actually wanted to know what's going on, but he thinks he should stay out of it for now. Henry starts up his car and drives off to Vito's, he's actually had it with Vito's bullshit, especially since he didn't even do anything…at least he think he didn't do anything. When he arrived there he stood outside Vito's place waiting for him to answer, which it does almost instantly "hi Fran- oh…hi." Vito's smile drop as he sees Henry "expecting someone?" Henry asks trying to keep his voice calm "yeah, my sister is coming by today…look if you're still trying to get on my case about my problem, you can forget it." Henry sighs "but why are you acting…like this? What did I do? Just I don't know…fuckin' tell me." Vito laughs and shakes his head "you just won't quit, won't you?" Vito was really trying to avoid this, but guess not. And it has been going on for a good few months, he can only keep his secret for so long. It also hurt him to see Henry like this, but Vito just can't bring himself to tell him. 

"Also, I noticed…you looking at me, you think I don't see it. But I do." Vito starts to panic, and he just stood there 'fuck…say something Vito!' he thinks to himself "and it makes me wonder who this person is that you have feelings for…and I think it would be better for you, if you just spit it out." Henry knew he was putting Vito on the spot, and he figures he's maybe about to get somewhere "don't you have some place to be?" Vito was trying get out of this, before something happens "yes…but it can wait." Henry was looking into Vito's eyes, and steps inside, closing the door behind him and why did Vito let him? He really didn't know what to do or say "I think I know how to get it out of you...and you may hate me more, or something else." Vito steps back, his back hitting the wall "I never said I hated you…" Vito manages to say that "well…you might after I do this." And before Vito could ask what he meant, Henry was kissing him, and he hated that he sank into the kiss so easily his lips were soft, warm. Then Henry breaks the kiss and he was grinning at Vito, he saw how Vito had this blush on his cheeks guess, he was right. After thinking for awhile Henry ended up thinking it was him all along.

And without thinking Vito kisses him again,   
his hands gripping onto Henry's jacket, their bodies pressed together and Henry's hands roaming Vito's body. And all the angry tension they felt before vanished at that moment, Vito pulls away as he was breathless from the kiss, and he looks at Henry "can I?" He asks as his hands were wanting to get his suit out of the way, Henry nods and lets Vito removes his tie, and unbuttons his shirt and vest. Vito stopped to admire Henry's body, and it was better than he thought. Vito couldn't stop looking at his body that Henry couldn't help but smile and gently makes Vito look at him, and he places a gentle kiss on his lips which got intense real fast. Henry moves his thigh between Vito legs and moves against him, earning a small moan from Vito and he wanted to hear more of those sounds, that he does it again and Vito loved it, but he wanted more. Henry ended up kissing his neck, and he unbuttons Vito's shirt and slides it off his shoulders. Henry pulls away and admirers Vito's body, and he never thought of a man this way before and he never let a man touch him, or look at him in that way at all. "Wanna take this to your room?" Vito gives a small nod and leads Henry to his room. 

Henry sits down and pulls Vito onto his lap and continues to kiss him again, but he was going lower until he got to his chest and Vito loved that this was not being rushed. He loved that Henry was taking this slow, and not wanting this to end. Then Vito feels something bumps against his crotch and he looks down, seeing that Henry was aroused and he bites his lip then gets an idea…he wanted to ride him, but maybe another time. Henry looks up at Vito "are you sure you want to do this?" "I want to…just...go easy on me." even though Vito had some wild fantasies about having Henry completely fucking the daylights out of him, but since it's Henry's first time with a guy, also wasn't sure Henry was comfortable with that since he's been so gentle with him. They ended up laying down and still kissing and touching, basically just exploring each other's bodies. And since it was both their first time with a guy, they took it slow. But Vito couldn't wait anymore, his cock was painfully hard and he wanted this man so badly "Henry…I'm ready now." Henry looks at him "are you sure?" Vito nods, then Henry moves between his legs, and starts to remove Vito's pants, along with his underwear. He stops to admire Vito, he loved the sight of him.

Then Vito grabs Henry's hand and starts to suck on his fingers, since he didn't have any lube they had to improvise Vito didn't think this would happen today. Henry watched in awe as Vito sucked on his fingers, then after figuring his fingers were wet enough he removed them from Vito's mouth. As he starts to enter his middle finger, he was watching Vito's face making sure he didn't look like he was in pain or anything, as he thrusts his finger into him slowly, but gradually increasing his pace. And Henry loved the small sounds coming past Vito's lips, and watching as Vito touched himself too. As he enters another finger, he was still watching and making sure Vito was okay, he didn't want to hurt him. He curls his fingers and Vito lets out a moan, his back arching off the bed as Henry found his sweet spot. After preparing Vito, he removes his own pants, and Henry was…huge Vito wondered if it would fit inside him and Henry leans down to kiss him once more "I'll go easy, don't worry." He slowly enters his cock inside Vito as he was kissing him to help him relax. Once he was fully inside, he stops to let Vito adjust to his cock. "You can move now." Henry starts to thrusts slowly letting Vito feel every inch of him, and as much Henry wanted to fuck him harder he refrained…for now.

Vito's legs were now resting on Henry's shoulders, and he fucks him a little faster, and harder earning louder moans and whines from Vito. And Henry loved how Vito looked beneath him, he loved the way his muscles flexed, the bedroom eyes he was looking at Henry with, and those sounds that came past his lips. Fuck, Vito has got to be the most handsome man he ever laid is eyes on, well the first man he's ever looked at in that way.   
Henry fucks him harder now, hitting that sweet spot that sends waves of pleasure throughout Vito's body, and causes him to moan in such a way that he didn't know he could. Henry kisses him again "I'm close…" his voice was rough and laced with lust, that sent shivers down Vito's body, fuck, he loved this so much…loved him. They were both close to their climax, Henry was now fucking him more faster, Vito's moans getting louder, and his pelvic muscles tighten as he feels he's about to reach his high. Vito pulls him down for another kiss. After a awhile they both reach their climax, their breathing was slowing down, their cocks twitching from their intense orgasm. Henry slowly pulls out and lays next to Vito, pulling him close to him "I…love you, Henry." Henry smiles and feels his heart flutter at those three words "I love you too." 

As they were laying down still trying to catch their breath, Vito completely lost track of time. He forgot Francesca was coming by soon, well maybe a little sooner than he thinks as he hears his doorbell ring "shit…!" He quickly get up and puts on his underwear and pants. Almost falling over as he was putting them back on "your sister is here I assume?" Henry asks as he was getting dressed "yeah, just uh-" Henry walks up to him and steals a   
kiss, he actually just did that to calm him down. "I'll just leave now." "What if she asks?" Henry shrugs "just say I was visiting." He smiles and kisses him once more before he finishes buttoning up his shirt and vest then putting on his jacket afterwards. Once he all dressed he kisses him once more "maybe I'll stop by again later." He says with a smirk and leaves. 

Vito sure hoped he will show up again later.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
